Magi
Description Aernas had already been in the crosshairs of the Hardliners for a long time because Heitaros Cratsus, an extremely xenophobic Asmodian and one of the leading generals of the demonic tribes, could not tolerate the idea of the existence of the civilization of the Celestials, humans who inhabited the advanced kingdom of Kounat. However, the Moderates were fascinated with the advancement of those humans and saw them as creatures with the potential to maintain the balance of the universe. It did not take long for the Asmodians to begin discussing whether to invade and destroy Aernas or not. Because they were in greater numbers and were more chaotic, the Hardliners used to win most of the disputes, while the Moderates had to demonstrate great power and savagery to simply prevent their opponents from using their numerical advantage to finish them off. One of the biggest threats to the Moderates was Veigas, whose renown has helped him win the title of 'Destroyer of Worlds'. Towards the Moderates, Veigas had short patience and got bored very easily. Given the impasse between Heitaros and families such as Crimson River and Burning Canyon, Veigas eventually discovered another world worthy of being destroyed. With the approval of Deus, Veigas left alone to annihilate another dimension. Without the support of Veigas, the Moderates were sure to win the debate of Aernas' fate with Heitaros. Faced with this threat, Heitaros obtained the trump card he needed to justify his invasion and start the attack on the mortal world. With the departure of the Hardliners to Aernas, the Burning Canyon family decided to send Dio Burning Canyon in secret to oversee the conduct of the war, sealing his powers to avoid detection by other Asmodians. In Elyos, everything after that that is known is that the invading army was obliterated by humans in a single attack. Heitaros managed to escape back to Elyos, with very few survivors, who spoke of the explosion of divine proportions that decimated the demonic tribes. Shortly thereafter, all the Dimensional Portals linking Aernas and Elyos were sealed, preventing any counterattack. While he was annihilating another world, Veigas learned through Deus about the invasion of Heitaros against Aernas. Though disappointed to have missed out on the party, he was sure that the stupid Celestial civilization and their pathetic humans would have already been eliminated by the great general. To his surprise, however, he found out that the exact opposite had happened: the humans were still alive, one of the most powerful Asmodians he had known had fled with his tail between his legs, Aernas had isolated itself and was protected, and the damned Dio was involved somehow in all of this. Veigas had never felt so angry in his life. Unable to use the portals, Veigas wanted to release his hatred and exercise his deserved revenge. It was then that he heard the voice of the Creator in his mind. "Destroy Aernas", he said, and a big smile appeared on Veigas' face. With the approval of the supreme god, no one could stop him. Fortunately, Deus knew of an alternate route to Aernas through the dimension of Trivia, known as the 'Bridge Between Worlds'. In Trivia, Veigas encountered countless soul-devouring monsters, some of which seemed to be on his side. One of them warned that it would not be possible to fulfill his revenge against Dio, for humans known as the Twelve Disciples would interfere just as they did against Ashtaroth, the human who tried to become a god. Full of disdain of that stupid warning Veigas declared in anger to personally annihilate these twelve and thus ensure the destruction of their pathetic little world. Not seeing any utility for the creature that had warned him, Veigas abolished it and crossed the dimensional rift that would lead to Aernas. Unlocking As a first job, Magi does not need to be unlocked; Veigas starts as this job. Basic Movements Veigas Combo.png| Basic Combo Veigas Crit atk.png| Critical Attack Veigas Double atk.png| Double Attack Veigas Jump atk.png| Jump Attack Veigas Dash.png| Dash Veigas Air dash.png| Air Dash Veigas Dash atk.png| Dash Attack Veigas Grab.png| Grab Skills Veigas Judgement Day.png| Judgment Day Veigas 4th other.png| Dimension Ruler Trivia *All of Veigas' passive skill names resemble the spelling of the Hebrew alphabet. **The rune of the Rune Caster is identical to the rune on Magi's passive, Darlet. Gallery Magi.png Veigas sitting.png Veigas Chibi.png Quotes Game Start Skills Taunt Counter Game End References Navigation Category:Veigas Category:Grand Chase Category:Job Changes Category:Contents __FORCETOC__